


Even better

by Tapiocatundra (Endless_beginnings)



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, im soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_beginnings/pseuds/Tapiocatundra
Summary: Davy describes what he loves about Peter(( this is just fluff and sweet stuff about Davy loving Peter))
Relationships: Davy Jones/Peter Tork
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Even better

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something pure

Davy knew he looked good.

Pretty girls would fawn over him at parties, the words handsome and cute would fall from their lips as they almost fought for his sole attention. It had never been hard for him to secure a date in the past, sometimes he would barely mention coffee or a movie and the girl would already be saying yes. 

Davy knew he looked good, but to him, Peter looked even better.

Every morning his heart would swell with honest to god  _ love _ at the sight of a sleepy freckled face. He would pepper a kiss over each freckle until Peter would giggle, a dimpled smile that could light any room up on his face. Davy would call himself a morning person just for that small moment in their day.

On stormy days they would cuddle on the couch with the rain as their music. Peter would fall asleep on Davy's lap like he always did and Davy would gently run his thumb over his cheeks, over the slope of his nose and the lips he loved to kiss (and possibly stealing one every so often). He'd gently run his hands through Peter's hair and hope Peter is dreaming of him.

(if Micky were to walk through the main area it would be a gamble if he'd pretend to hurl or feign a heart attack at the sight of them. Either way, he would send a not so heated glare at him. No need to wake Peter.)

Sunny days at the beach were amazing in Davy's opinion. The sun would bring out the golden-brown of his hair and darken his freckles. Tanning and warming every inch of his skin.The way Peter seemed at home on the beach the same way he was in Davy's arms.

(The way he would innocently ask Davy to help him put on sunscreen and the not so innocent thoughts that would cross his mind.)

Peter was extremely talented, too. The way he could play a gorgeous piece on the piano or keep a steady strum on the bass. Davy could only watch on in awe at the speed Peter could play the banjo. Davy had never listened to folk music all too much, but he could never turn away from Peter's playing. Especially when Peter would play for him late at night, with the moon high in the sky and love in his eyes.

Peter was almost Davy's foil. Patient and calm to Davy's quick to anger attitude. Almost innocent compared to Davy's long history of partners. They fit together, almost like puzzle pieces, Peter would bring out the best in him and Davy could bring him out more, to not be afraid of just  _ loving. _

Davy saves up and buys him flowers five months into their relationship. A bouquet of daisies and buttercups wrapped up in gold ribbon. Davy tells Peter the bright colors remind him of just how big of a light he is in Davy's world. He kisses Peter out in the patio with the sunset shining over them and the sound of the ocean waves in the distance.

Peter looked even better surrounded by petals with his dimpled smile.


End file.
